


Virus

by XxDepressedShipperxX



Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apocalypse, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Crying, Death, Emotional, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sick Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Virus, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDepressedShipperxX/pseuds/XxDepressedShipperxX
Summary: A new Virus has spread across the world leaving people all on their own to die. There is no cure and no way to stop the virus. Hinata Shoyo gets infected.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Taylor Swift based songfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818895
Kudos: 9





	Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Part five!

Title: Virus-Soon you'll get better~Taylor Swift

Summary: A new Virus has spread across the world leaving people all on their own to die. There is no cure and no way to stop the virus. Hinata Shoyo gets infected. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs that are involved or mentioned during this story.

The virus had been wreaking havoc on the world for a while by then. The earth had shut itself down. Everyone returning to their homes to wait for the promised death the virus brought everywhere it went and gave to everything it touched. It was now that the virus came to Shoyo. Neither he nor Tobio realized on that first day. The beginning. Three days later however, Shoyo was bedridden, sapped of all his strength. His time was coming soon.   
“Shoyo what am I supposed to do without you?” Tobio asked on that final day.  
“Live Tobio. You have to survive, for me.”   
That night was his last. Shoyo died peacefully in his sleep. That next morning Tobio took his final adventure with Shoyo. Scooping the smaller boy up into his arms Tobio walked out to the yard and buried Shoyo next to the rose bushes they never quite managed to grow.


End file.
